Pagan (The Primordials)
Pagan '''is the third Primordial Being, appearing shortly before Death and coming into existence with the concept of life. Pagan is the younger brother of God and Chaos, the older brother of Death and Oberon and the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. Pagan is also the husband of Cassandra, the father of Karen, and the creator of the Nephesh. He is the current Ruler of Heaven, as Castiel's message has been heard by the Angels and Raphael is in The Archangel Cage with the other Archangels and God. Biography Pagan fought Chaos after he corrupted the Leviathan and Nephesh with the assistance of God's Archangels, eventually defeating and imprisoning Chaos, he then created a lock which was given to Helel with the consent of the Archangel and God, whose Grace he hoped would counter Chaos' influence. Along with Oberon, he made a weakness in the corrupted Nephesh to allow younger species to purify his children; Pagan then proceeded to assist his brothers in creating the natural order and also had a hand in crafting various species in the universe. Pagan and Death once encountered a species of sentient jellyfish-like beings God had created who, to Death's amusement, made Pagan very uncomfortable by worshiping the ground he walked on and referred to him as their "Enkindler" as Pagan had directly assisted them in their development. At some point, he also made the Boztanulians, a race of mortals that inhabit the NGC300 Galaxy. He eventually disappeared from the grief of losing his first children after the natural order was set up, hiding out on Earth once it was created by God. He also learned about Helel falling due to the Mark of Chaos, along with the new name he picked for himself. At some point while in hiding Pagan was approached by Gabriel. The Archangel asked for assistance in escaping the view of Heaven due to his own grief with seeing his family tear itself apart. Pagan agreed to do so and altered Gabriel's essence enough that he appeared to be a deity and assuming the identity of the Trickster God Loki. While in hiding, Pagan fell in love with a woman named Cassandra and had a daughter named Karen who held great power from being his biological child, and he helped her control her power and learn about the natural order of the universe. Personality Pagan in many ways is the opposite of his younger brother Death and is prone to showing his emotions freely as he views them as an aspect of life. He is known to hold a great deal of sadness over his children's corruption and once had great rage at Chaos, going to war against him and eventually sealing his brother away due to being unable to kill Chaos with just his own power. As life itself he views life as a precious thing that should not be wasted, wishing for people to cherish their lives and not waste them due to despair. He also has a limit on the resurrections for singular beings he will allow, stating that the next deaths of the Winchesters to be their last ones. Despite being the Primordial Being of Life Pagan is willing to kill for the greater good, but doesn't like doing so. Early in his relationship with Cassandra after he revealed his true nature Pagan admitted that being worshiped as a god makes him uncomfortable, and when he and Death encountered an alien species that did so he tried to convince them to stop. Due to the tragedy that befell the Nephesh, he is a bit of an overprotective father with his children, threatening to castrate Darion if he ever hurt Karen. Pagan has some guilt over sealing Chaos away as he realized during their fight that his older brother simply didn't want their family to drift apart, but feels it was necessary to seal him for other beings to be allowed to exist. Michael feels the same about Lucifer and is in some ways like Pagan because of this. He also feels that Lucifer falling in the manner he did was partly his fault due to giving the Archangel the Mark of Chaos, and defends him against those who think he always was a cruel being. Powers & Abilities * '''High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Pagan has enough power to do almost anything he wishes, able to fight against the Primordial Being of Darkness as an equal in their war for an extended period of time before gaining assistance in the form of the Archangels. Pagan can suppress the power of those weaker than a Primordial Being. ** Precognition: Pagan is able to see the future and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions. ** Supernatural Perception: Pagan has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence no matter their method of hiding, even sensing that Chuck Shurley was actually God when in the same room as Him while not even Raphael could while bound to the Prophet. Pagan also managed to easily track down Metatron despite the fact that the entire Host of Heaven was unable to locate the scribe for thousands of years. ** Supernatural Concealment: Pagan hid from the sight of the Host of Heaven, Denizens of Hell, Pantheons, and Reapers for billions of years without being found despite Heaven's best efforts to locate him. ** Dimension Creation: When Pagan bound Chaos he created an inescapable prison in addition to at least one separate and completely unique universe that holds alternate versions of Heaven, Hell and Earth around the prison to show his brother the beauty of their creations. He also created a realm for his children to inhabit. Pagan is capable of creating realms equal in both nature and size of God's first creation, Heaven. ** Reality Manipulation: As a Primordial Being, Pagan is able to alter and warp reality to a nearly unlimited degree. ** Super Strength: Pagan has an enormous amount of physical strength, being able to overpower anything but his siblings with ease. ** Teleportation: Pagan can appear anywhere in the universe with a thought, only the Primordial Prison can prevent him from leaving an area. Like God, Pagan is able to enter and exit Lucifer's Cage without issue. ** Apparition: Pagan can send and retrieve most objects and beings in creation by willing it, snapping his fingers sent Artemis from Heaven to Earth so she could assist the Winchesters, her arrival being preceded by a very loud cracking sound. ** Shapeshifting: Pagan can assume any form he desires. Like his siblings, Pagan views taking corporeal form as choosing from different outfits. ** Biokinesis: Pagan has the ability to manipulate the health of most beings, even being capable of curing and create diseases superior to anything Pestilence can do. ** Telepathy: Pagan can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. ** Entity Creation/Modification: Pagan has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as his children and low-level angels. Pagan also created a vessel capable of holding an Archangel for thousands of years without degrading and hiding their true natures unless they or he willed it to be revealed. ** Primordial Blast: Pagan is capable of releasing a blast of energy from his palm that can cause extraordinary damage, being capable of wiping out the entire Leviathan species instantly and harming Chaos. Pagan can also destroy the physical forms of the younger horsemen if necessary. ** Primordial Smiting: Pagan can smite all but the strongest of beings, and in the case of demons he can focus the damage only on the demon. Pagan is even capable of smiting angels. The only beings immune to this power are his brothers and beings on the level of the Archangels. **'Purification': Pagan, with Oberon, created a method for younger species to purify his children of Chaos' corruption with stakes; he can also purify Demons from the corruption they gained in Hell. ** Chlorokinesis: When Pagan walked by a garden dying from Death's presence it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs, and also caused an entire forest worth of leaves to start falling then regrowing, imitating tears. ** Cleansing/Blessing: Pagan cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping his hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process. ** Resurrection Control: Pagan can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because he respects the natural order. Pagan is also capable preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. ** Healing: Pagan, as the Primordial Being of Life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including those inflicted with Death's Scythe and the blade of an Archangel, but injuries caused by his brothers can slow his ability to heal others for a time. Pagan could also use this power to ease his wife's pain during labor. ** Power Restoration/Bestowal/Removal: Pagan can restore and create powers, such as granting humans power on par with his first children. Pagan also created a form of magic that is able to counter demonic and malevolent powers. As a primordial being, it is possible for Pagan to "jumpstart" the recovery of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ** Curse Creation/Bestowal: Pagan can create a curse powerful enough to bind Chaos eternally so long as it is is not broken. ** Life Empowerment: Being the Primordial Being of Life, Pagan gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Pagan holds an immense understanding of creation, moreso than Chaos and the Archangels, but slightly less than God, Oberon, and Death due to his lack of presence for several billion years. Despite his near complete knowledge Pagan does not know everything and didn't know that Death could have biological children. He was also unaware at first of the wars Heaven had been through in his absence and the powerful entities that were still alive but imprisoned. ** Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Pagan can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Pagan is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Life he cannot be permanently killed until the possibility for life ceases in existence. In the event that his body is destroyed Pagan can repair his form as long as life exists in the universe. Pagan can be truly killed by two other Primordial Beings working together. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Pagan is exceptionally durable, able to fight against his siblings for an extended period of time. Equipment * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: Pagan created this weapon for his eventual conflict with his brother Death at the end of time. Pagan does not have the sword with him at this time and it is currently impaled in a rock somewhere in the world, with only a worth being having the ability to release it. Vulnerabilities Even though Pagan is one of the first and most powerful beings in existence even he has some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'His Brothers']]: Pagan's brothers have the ability to harm or seal him away, and two of his brothers fighting him together can kill Pagan. ** Death: As Death is his opposite in nature, Pagan holds a specific weakness to Death, though this weakness goes both ways. * Beings of Death/Archreaper: The Archreaper can harm Pagan to a degree, however, Malthael would need three more Archreapers and the assistance of a Primordial Being to defeat him. Sealing * [[Primordial Prison|'Primordial Prison']]: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: His personal weapon can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can potentially destroy his form for a time. * [[Oberon's Staff|'Oberon's Staff']]: The personal weapon of Oberon can potentially destroy his form for a time. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also injure Pagan, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Other * Omnicide: In the event of an Omniversal destruction Pagan might have to revive innumerable lifeforms if the construct were to be recreated, as the majority of the life-forms would not be restored without his intervention. The immeasurable amount of power that he would use will result in Pagan being weakened for a time and require him to rest, rendering him far more vulnerable to weaker beings and weapons until he recovers. Gallery Pagan.jpg| Pagan appearing in Heaven Pagan'z Blade.jpg| His Personal Weapon Trivia Pagan and Death are unsure about who came into existence between them first, though they both know Pagan recognized the reality around him first, therefore, Pagan is considered the older sibling. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters